encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song)
"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" is a song written by Paul McCartney (credited to Lennon–McCartney), and first recorded and released in 1967, on the album of the same name by the Beatles. The song appears twice on the album: as the opening track (segueing into "With a Little Help from My Friends"), and as "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)", the penultimate track (segueing into "A Day in the Life"). As the title song, the lyrics introduce the fictional band that performs on the album. Since its original album release, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" has also been released on various Beatles singles and compilation albums. The song has also been performed by several other artists, including Jimi Hendrix, U2, and a comic interpretation by Bill Cosby, using the opening to John Philip Sousa's Washington Post March as the instrumental bridge. Contents 1 Authorship and recording 2 Song structure 2.1 Reprise 3 Releases 4 Personnel 5 Live performances 6 Notes 7 References 8 External links Authorship and recording In November 1966, on the flight back to England after a holiday, McCartney conceived an idea in which an entire album would be role-played, with each of the Beatles assuming an alter-ego in the "Lonely Hearts Club Band", which would then perform a concert in front of an audience. The inspiration is said to have come when roadie Mal Evans innocently asked McCartney what the letters "S" and "P" stood for on the pots on their in-flight meal trays, and McCartney explained it was for salt and pepper. This then led to the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band concept, as well as the song.34 The group's road manager, Neil Aspinall, suggested the idea of Sgt. Pepper being the compère, as well as the reprise at the end of the album.5 According to his diaries, Evans may have also contributed to the song. John Lennon attributed the idea for Sgt. Pepper to McCartney, although the song is officially credited to Lennon–McCartney.6 The Beatles recorded the track in Abbey Road's studio 2, with George Martin producing, and Geoff Emerick engineering. Work on the song started on 1 February 1967, and after three further sessions the recording was completed on 6 March 1967.7 Song structure On the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album, the song opens to the sound of a chattering audience, and an orchestra tuning up, which was taken from the 10 February orchestra session for "A Day in the Life".8 The crowd sounds edited into the song were recorded in the early 1960s by Martin, during a live recording of the stage show Beyond the Fringe. The song's structure is: 1.Introduction (instrumental) 2.Verse 3.Bridge (instrumental) 4.Refrain 5.Bridge 6.Verse 7.Instrumental bridge and transition into "With a Little Help from My Friends".7 The song is in G major, with a 4/4 meter. A horn quartet was used to fill out the instrumental sections.7 Reprise "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" is a modified repeat of the opening song at a faster tempo with heavier instrumentation. The track opens with McCartney's count-in (retained in the manner of "I Saw Her Standing There", the opening song on the Beatles' first album); between 2 and 3, Lennon jokingly interjects "Bye!"9 Ringo Starr starts the song proper by playing the drum part unaccompanied for four bars, at the end of which a brief bass glissando from McCartney cues the full ensemble of two distorted electric guitars (played by George Harrison and Lennon),10 bass, drums and overdubbed percussion.11 In addition, McCartney overdubbed a Hammond organ part onto the track.10 While the first version of the song had stayed largely in the key of G major (except for transient modulation to F and perhaps C in the bridges), the reprise starts in F and features a modulation, to G.12 The mono and stereo mixes of the song differ slightly: the former has a fractionally different transition from the previous song, and includes crowd noise and laughter in the opening bars that are absent from the stereo mix. The idea for a reprise was Aspinall's, who thought that as there was a "welcome song", there should also be a "goodbye song".1314 The song contains broadly the same melody as the opening version, but with different lyrics and omitting the "It's wonderful to be here" section. At 1:18, it is one of the Beatles' shorter songs (the shortest is "Her Majesty" at 0:23). The reprise was recorded on 1 April 1967, two months after the version that opens the album.1516 At the end of the track, Martin's pre-recorded applause sample segues into the final track of the album, "A Day in the Life". Releases It was originally released in the UK on 1 June 1967, and in the US on 2 June 1967 on the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band LP.7 When the Beatles' recording contract with EMI expired in 1976, EMI were free to re-release music from the Beatles' catalogue, and in 1978 issued "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"/"With a Little Help from My Friends" as the A-side of a single, with "A Day in the Life" as the B-side. The single was released on Capitol in the US on 14 August (closely following the release there of the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band film), reaching number 71 on 30 September 1978 where it stayed for two weeks. The single was issued on Parlophone in the UK in September.1718 Country Chart Rank UK Music Week 6319 US Billboard Hot 100 7120 US Cash Box 9221 US Record World 10322 The original recording of the song is included on the Beatles compilation albums 1967-1970 (1973) and Yellow Submarine Songtrack (1999). A run-through of the reprise is included on the outtakes album Anthology 2 (1996). In 2006, the reprise was re-released on the album Love, which was a theatrical production by Cirque du Soleil. The updated version is a remix featuring samples of other Beatles' songs and fades out before the cross-fade into "A Day in the Life". The notebook used by McCartney containing the lyrics for "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" and other songs was put up for sale in 1998.23 Personnel Full version: Paul McCartney – lead vocal, bass guitar, lead guitar, rhythm guitar John Lennon – backing vocal George Harrison – backing vocal, rhythm guitar Ringo Starr – drums George Martin – organ, producer Neill Sanders – French horn James W. Buck – French horn Tony Randell – French horn John Burden – French horn Reprise: Paul McCartney – lead vocal, bass, Hammond organ John Lennon – lead vocal, rhythm guitar George Harrison – lead vocal, lead guitar Ringo Starr – lead vocal, drums, tambourine, maracas Personnel per Ian MacDonald, Mark Lewisohn and Olivier Julien.102425 Live performances Live 8 in Hyde Park, London, 2005 In 1967, Jimi Hendrix played the song live at the Saville Theatre in Shaftesbury Avenue, which was leased by Brian Epstein, only three days after it had been released on record, with McCartney and Harrison in the audience.2627 Another live version by Hendrix recorded at the Isle of Wight Festival was included on a posthumous live album, Blue Wild Angel: Live at the Isle of Wight. "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" was never performed live by the Beatles. It was performed by three of the former band members (McCartney, Harrison and Starr) plus Eric Clapton on 19 May 1979, at Clapton's wedding party. Paul McCartney played it live on the 1989–90 Paul McCartney World Tour.28 On subsequent tours he would play the reprise version and use that as a segue into "The End". When the performance is released, it usually is listed as "Sgt. Pepper's/The End", shortening the name of the song. When McCartney performs it, he usually adds the count-in after the drum part begins, as opposed to McCartney's count-in preceding the drum opening. 29 In 1998 hair metal band Zinatra played the song at an arena tour in Europe where they opened for then-former Van Halen frontman David Lee Roth.30 Zinatra also covered part of the song under the title "Peppermania" on the band´s 2004 version of their self-titled debut album.31 McCartney and U2 played the song at the start of the Live 8 concert in Hyde Park, London on 2 July 2005.32 The song, starting with "It was twenty years ago, today", was chosen amongst others to commemorate that Live 8 took place approximately twenty years after Live Aid.33 The single was released for charity on iTunes, and set a world record for the fastest-selling online song of all time.34 In 2007, Bryan Adams and Stereophonics recorded the album's two versions of the song for It Was 40 Years Ago Today, a television film with contemporary acts recording the album's songs using the same studio, technicians and recording techniques as the original.35 On 4 April 2009, McCartney performed the song during a benefit concert at New York's Radio City Music Hall and segued it into "With a Little Help From My Friends", sung by Starr.36 In 2009, Cheap Trick released a live album and DVD called Sgt. Pepper Live, which is a live performance of the entire original album, including the title song and reprise. In 2011, Robbie Williams performed the song on Take That's Progress tour, replacing "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" with "Robbie Williams and the Take That Band", and "Mr Martin told the Band to play" – a reference to Take That's manager in the 1990s, Nigel Martin-Smith. In 2013, the song was performed by Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner), Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist), Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist), and Wade "Unique" Adams (Alex Newell) in the Glee episode "Tina in the Sky with Diamonds". On 9 February 2014, during a tribute show commemorating the Beatles' first appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show, 50 years earlier, McCartney again sang "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" and Starr sang "With a Little Help From My Friends". Notes 1.Jump up ^ "review of the song". Richie Unterberger. Retrieved 1 January 2011. 2.Jump up ^ MacDonald 2005, p. 233. 3.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, pp. 303–304. 4.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2003, Episode 6, 0:41:54. 5.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2003, Episode 6, 0:43:21. 6.Jump up ^ The Beatles Interview Database 2008. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d Pollack 1995. 8.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 101. 9.Jump up ^ Macdonald 2008, p. 248. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c MacDonald 2005, p. 248. 11.Jump up ^ Riley 2002, p. 224. 12.Jump up ^ Everett 1999, p. 116. 13.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2003, Episode 6, 0:43:42. 14.Jump up ^ Miles 1997, p. 306. 15.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 95. 16.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 107. 17.Jump up ^ IMDb 2007. 18.Jump up ^ Haber 2007. 19.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 261. 20.Jump up ^ Wallgren 1982, p. 123. 21.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 271. 22.Jump up ^ Harry 2000, p. 273. 23.Jump up ^ BBC News 1998. 24.Jump up ^ Lewisohn 2009, p. 8. 25.Jump up ^ Julien 2008, p. 59. 26.Jump up ^ The Beatles 2003, Episode 6, 0:59:39. 27.Jump up ^ NME 2007. 28.Jump up ^ Epstein 2007. 29.Jump up ^ amazon.com 2010. 30.Jump up ^ "Zinatra Concert Setlist at Olympen, Lund on December 7, 1988 – setlist.fm". setlist.fm. 31.Jump up ^ "Zinatra Zinatra (CD Album)- Spirit of Metal Webzine (en)". 32.Jump up ^ BBC News 2005. 33.Jump up ^ Ansaldo 2005. 34.Jump up ^ Softpedia 2007. 35.Jump up ^ BBC News 2007. 36.Jump up ^ "Paul McCartney and Friends: Change Begins Within". Radio City Music Hall. New York, NY: Madison Square Garden. Retrieved 27 March 2010. References The Beatles (2003). The Beatles Anthology (DVD). microsoft. ASIN: B00008GKEG. Ansaldo, Michael (3 July 2005). "McCartney, U2 Rock Live 8". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 11 February 2008. "The Beatles Anomalies List". 2011. Retrieved 12 June 2011. Davies, Hunter (2004). The Beatles. W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-393-31571-4. "Dubbed applause and music-hall overtones". Scotsman.com. 25 May 2007. Retrieved 2 December 2007. Epstein, Dan (2007). "Review of Tripping the Live Fantastic". Amazon.com. Retrieved 12 December 2007. Everett, Walter (1999). The Beatles as Musicians: Revolver through the Anthology. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-512941-5. Haber, Dave (2007). "The Beatles Singles and EP Discography". The Internet Beatles Album. Retrieved 5 March 2007. Harry, Bill (2000). The Beatles Encyclopedia. Virgin Publishing. ISBN 0-7535-0481-2. Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. New York: Harmony Books. ISBN 0-517-57066-1. "London Live 8 performances rated". BBC News. 3 July 2005. Retrieved 2 December 2007. MacDonald, Ian (2005). Revolution in the Head: The Beatles' Records and the Sixties (Second Revised ed.). London: Pimlico (Rand). ISBN 1-84413-828-3. MacDonald, Ian (2008). Revolution in the Head: The Beatles' Records and the Sixties (Third Revised ed.). London: Vintage. ISBN 1-84413-828-3. Martin, George; Hornsby, Jeremy (1994). All You Need Is Ears. New York: St. Martin's Griffen. ISBN 0-312-11482-6. Miles, Barry (1997). Paul McCartney: Many Years From Now. New York: Henry Holt & Company. ISBN 0-8050-5249-6. "The night Jimi Hendrix played tribute to the Beatles". NME. 2007. Retrieved 5 December 2007. "Notebook of lyrics for sale". BBC News. 7 August 1998. Retrieved 2 December 2007. "Paul McCartney in the 'Guinness Book of Records'". Softpedia. 2007. Retrieved 3 March 2007. Pollack, Alan W (21 November 1995). "Notes on "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Notes on ... Series. Riley, Tim (2002). Tell Me Why: A Beatles commentary (Second ed.). Cambridge: Da Capo Press. ISBN 0-306-81120-0. "Review of Back In The US". Amazon.com. 2010. "Sergeant Pepper's 40th Anniversary". BBC News. 2007. Retrieved 2 December 2007. "Sgt Pepper". The Beatles Interview Database. 2008. Retrieved 13 January 2008. "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978)". IMDb. 2007. Retrieved 5 March 2007. Spitz, Bob (2005). The Beatles: The Biography. New York: Little, Brown and Company. ISBN 1-84513-160-6. Wallgren, Mark (1982). The Beatles on Record. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-45682-2. Cross, Craig (2005). The Beatles: Day-by-day, Song-by-song, Record-by-record. ISBN 0-595-34663-4. Julien, Olivier (2008). Sgt. Pepper and the Beatles: it was forty years ago today. ISBN 0-7546-6708-1. Lewisohn, Mark. Sessionography in Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band booklet. Apple/EMI Records. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:The Beatles songs Category:1967 songs Category:Parlophone singles Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:1978 singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:Paul McCartney songs Category:2005 singles Category:Live singles Category:Charity singles Category:Live 8 Category:Bee Gees songs Category:Metasongs